


Looking at the stars...into your eyes

by yaiga



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Coulson is a cute cinnamon roll, Director Johnson, Established Relationship, F/M, Future Fic, Kissing, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Romance, fetishes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 03:01:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14034726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaiga/pseuds/yaiga
Summary: So, this is not based in any prompt, but basically it wrote itself (not really).And for once I didn't need to think too much to name this.





	Looking at the stars...into your eyes

They stormed into her office in a tangle of limbs, mouths attached in passionate snogging, almost stumbling on the cabinet in the corner in the haste, too focused in undressing the other, hands grabbing and squeezing.

- _Ouch_! - Coulson cried painfully into her mouth, as he bumped his knee hard against the desk, while he was trying to make her lay down on it in a rush.

-You okay...? - she asked breathless propped on the edge, her right hand coming to caress his neck soothing, as he rested his forehead on her shoulder, eyes closed, inhaling sharply, their heated rendezvous suspended at the moment.

-I am…but my knee is going to be swollen in the morning- he replied, gripping tightly the desk, feeling like small needles were inserted in his leg.

-Next time we’re doing this in our bunk- she says, the material of the gauntlets scratching at the soft hairs of nape, making him shiver- You and this desk don’t get along well-

- _Our_ bunk? - he lifts his head, gazing at her face with those soft hearteyes of his and…hope?

Daisy has to roll her eyes because Coulson is so damn corny -Yeah, although officially is _my_ bunk, since we’ve been “sharing” it, I think the most accurate is to call it ours-

-I like it- Coulson smiles happily at her, with that soft silly smile of his, and she doesn’t know if slap him or kiss him senseless.

-Anyway, what I want to do it needs to be done here. You don’t wear your suit on _our_ bunk- he says smirking, his eyes glinting mischievously, and yeah, the kissing wins.

-You’ve become so kinky lately; it’s not enough you’re hooking up with the Director of S.H.I.E.L.D…now you’re having a fetish with my suit- she responds, eyebrows rising up, feigning displeasure.

-It’s not like you haven’t encouraged it, if I recall correctly you pushed me against the closest wall and kissed the hell out of me when I told you my idea- he says smug as he leans closer - and I’ve _always_ had a fetish with your suit- he whispers in her ear, his lips brushing softly at it, as she shudders making a fist with his shirt, and he keeps kissing her neck, staying on the spot, enraptured in Daisy’s scent. Very soon his warm tongue is lapping softly on her pulse point, and she throws her head back to giving him better access, his hands cradling her neck to still her shaking form, as he responds her moans with one of his own.

-I assume you knee feels better…- she gasps, as her hands slides down his back slowly, sensing his tensing muscles beneath the shirt, squeezing his ass as she pulls him to her.

-Hmm…- he murmurs against the hollow of her throat, his mouth tracing a path down to her breastbone, as he slips the zipper down, sneaking his prosthetic beneath, palming a breast, teasing a nipple.

He is pushing her gently back over the desk, already having managed her suit down pass her hips, stuck on her thighs, and _that_ is exactly how he wants to have her this time, and it makes his chest swell with pride the knowledge that a puny human like him, is able to make squirm the almighty Quake. That the sexiest, kinder, sweet, smart woman he’s ever met could be interested on him.

She completely naked except for her tiny undergarment, not that he minds, completely absorbed on her navel, as he kisses and licks, leaving a wet path down as her hands, now sticking on his head, urge him where she needs him most, and he is happy comply, feeling her stiffening under his care, panting harshly, her fingers tugging at his short hair as he pulls to the side the lacy red tong and places his hot mouth on her.

……………..

They are lying on the floor cuddling; a blanket tucked around their naked bodies, as he fetched it from the couch because the room was cooling.

Her head is resting on his left shoulder, looking up at their intertwined hands above them, twisting them around as she gazes at it curiously, feeling his prosthetic and amazing herself with the fact it feels exactly like his other hand, as if she didn’t know about it, she hardly could tell.

-How is it…? - she asks out of the blue, clasping his hand and he gets what she means.

-Not like a real one, but it’s pretty good- he replies, sensing the need to elaborate when he finds her looking inquisitively at him- I mean… in the beginning I had to get used to it, basically because I couldn’t feel anything and it was very frustrating,and the porcelain paid the price, but then it has been improving till now, and it’s also a plus all the cool gadgets that comes with the most recent updates- he grins, trying to make it light, and avoiding that furrowed eyebrow she makes every time she gets pensive and worried. He knows she feels guilty about what happened to him. But she isn’t really

It was his choice to be there, and it was his choice playing hero and catching the terrigen crystal…it has been always his choice.

The soft hairs of his chest are tickling her neck, and it was a nice sensation till now when she is starting to writhe because are brushing her ear. She moves a little out of his body when she feels a cramp on her back as reminder of the hard surface she lying onto, and growls.

-Remind me again _why_ are we on the floor, having a couch a few feet away? Or even better, a comfy bed in our bunk? - she asked, a bit cranky, massaging the sore area.

-Because it’s romantic- he says with dreamy eyes, like a lovesick pup.

-Oh my gosh…you’re so sappy!- she exclaims amused -You’re lucky enough I like you so much-

He is smiling silly again, but she has to admit it; almost midnight, in the dimly lit room, being cuddled by the warm and sexy body of Coulson, a soft tune playing in the background, after such intense lovemaking session, holding hands and having pillow talks about anything, is romantic as hell.

He nips at her chin, now propped onto his elbows hovering over her, and she feels his erection poking at her belly as he presses himself flush at her.

- _Our_ bunk- he repeats as savoring the words, and chuckles, stopping his ministrations on her. This time she can’t help it, she smiles too because he is such a cute cinnamon roll, and she loves him so much it hurts.

-I love you Daisy Johnson- he says, his eyes boring into hers, and she feels again that familiar itching low down in her belly, so usual when he is around.

-I know- and by the look in his eyes she knows he knows she feels the same, as she stretches up to catch his lower lip, sucking at it, as he follows her back down.

**Author's Note:**

> "Snogging" ... ^_^


End file.
